1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a folding chair which includes a storage bag which detachably engages the chair to hold it in the folded position and also includes shoulder carrying straps for carrying the chair and storage bag.
2. Background Art
Folding chairs provide the convenience of a chair together with compactness of storage. In the folded position, such folding chairs occupy less space than a nonfolding chair. Folding chairs have seats and backs and are often made of tubular framework. The tubular framework has supporting fabric, straps or cords attached thereto to provide comfortable resiliency while the user is sitting thereon and leaning against the back. An additional benefit of such folding chairs is that they are lightweight. Thus, they were more easily carried to a place where they are to be used. However, when the distance between storage and use is a long way, as between a parked car and a beach, carrying such a folding chair by hand becomes inconvenient. Furthermore, when going to and from such destinations, quite often other goods are also desired. These other goods may be snack items, beverages in containers, or entertainment devices such as portable radios, magazines or books. Carrying these additional materials as well as the chair becomes inconvenient. Furthermore, these additional materials must be conveniently managed after the user has reached his destination, unfolds his chair, and utilizes his materials. Therefore, there is a need for a chair which can be ccnveniently carried from place to place and carry therewith additional materials.